Savoir les gens souffrir est un véritable sentiment
by HPDramione
Summary: C'est le jour de la mort de Gideon et Fabian Prewett, les frères de Molly Prewett/Weasley. Ce que cette folle Bellatrix a pensé ce jour là.


**Savoir les gens souffrir est un véritable sentiment. Pas comme l'amour, sentiment inutile, faible et malsain.**

Nous étions le 5 avril 1981. J'avançais silencieusement dans la nuit orageuse et pluvieuse. Comme si le temps était en accord avec moi. Je marchais d'un pas souple avec cette détermination, cette puissance, cette certitude d'avoir raison... Lorsque j'ai torturé ces infâmes traîtres à leur sang de Londubat, j'étais persuadée de trouver que qu'_ils_ cachaient... Mais ils n'ont pas arrêté, ces pauvres fous en ont perdu la raison, tant pis pour eux... S'ils m'avaient communiqué leurs données, peut être les aurai-je libérés ou, du moins, peut être aurai-je pu_accidentellement_ laisser échapper un « Avada Kedavra », cette douce incantation bien placée, plutôt qu'ils perdent la mémoire, mémoire qu'ils ne détenaient déjà que peu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout... Après tout, je n'ai rien perdu... Eux ont tout perdu... Ils sont tous faibles, trop faibles pour nous le dire, pour dire ce qui était leur et qui sera nôtre... Car j'en suis persuadée : les Prewett sont trop faibles pour nous résister... Lorsque je repense au jour où ces insensés de Londubat ont _tragiquement_ perdu la raison... On peut dire que je me suis amusée... Oui, c'est le mot... La torture, quel doux son pour mes oreilles... Ce jour où ils ont hurlé de douleur, ah ! Les misérables ! La douleur... Voici une sensation que j'aime faire partager, oui... Savoir les gens souffrir à cause de moi me donne une envie de plus de torture, une sensation de triomphe... Je marchai donc d'un pas souple, une détermination et une sensation que je traînai avec moi dans de pareilles circonstances... Ce n'était pas l'énervement, non... Il faut laisser cela aux âmes plus faibles que la mienne... Plutôt une sensation de puissance, oui... J'avais attendu ce moment, l'avais espéré ! Le moment où j'allais trouver les Prewett, les torturer, les massacrer, les tuer... J'attendais ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps... Je pénétrais dans une étroite ruelle sombre et sans issue. L'endroit où 5 mangemorts y compris moi s'étaient donné rendez vous... L'endroit où nous allions en finir avec les frères Prewett, l'endroit où les Prewett perdront la vie, une bonne fois pour toutes... Ils nous étaient déjà beaucoup trop passé entre les doigts... Aujourd'hui devaient tomber les Prewett, coûte que coûte. Tel était l'ordre du Maître et telles seront les conséquences de leur insouciance. Rien de sert de lutter contre nous. Nous vaincrons.

**OoOoOoOo**

J'étais arrivée à ma destination. J'eus le plaisir de constater que mes compagnons ainsi que nos deux victimes étaient présents. Bien. Je ne perdrai de cette façon pas mon temps à attendre qu'ils daignent arriver. Ils n'étaient déjà pas en bon état, le réveil avait dû être difficile, ou alors ils roupillaient sur la paille. Possible. Les éclairs fusaient, on ne pouvait plus qu'à peine distinguer les couleurs et les directions que prenaient les sortilèges.

« **ENDOLORIS ! »** Hurlais-je en direction de Gideon Prewett.

Il hurla de douleur tandis que mes acolytes lançaient la même malédiction sur la même victime...Il ne se passa que quelques secondes et Gideon Prewett tomba, tel une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils... Je sentais la victoire approcher, je le savais... Un de mes acolytes fit apparaître au-dessus de lui la Marque des Ténèbres... Son freluquet de frère hurla au désespoir. Oh, oui, quelle bonne sensation que de savoir souffrir les gens par ma faute ! Je me mis à rire. Cet incapable se leva avec une mine qui ne me fit que me délecter de plus belle. Il était énervé, soufflait fort, voulant se donner un air cruel, comme si cet insignifiant pouvait me tuer ! L'amour fraternel que tu éprouve pour lui te perdra, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois.

« **Avada Kedavra!** Hurla cette mauviette, sans donner aucun résultat. Quel incapable ! Cela se voit qu'il ne pratique pas la magie noire...

**- Tu veux me tuer, Prewett ?** Lui demandai-je en prenant ma voix de bébé, nullement impressionnée. **Saches qu'il faut vraiment ****_vouloir _****la souffrance et la mort de l'autre, Prewett ! Et y prendre plaisir. La juste et sainte fureur n'aura pas beaucoup d'effets contre moi. Laisses moi te montrer comment faire, d'accord ? Je vais te donner une leçon. Endoloris ! » **

Cet insignifiant était dans un piteux état. Il hurla. Oui mon petit, continue, hurle... Hurle, petit, ça me fait du bien... Continue, crie, hurle, tempête, vocifère, piaille, braille, jure, petit garçon... J'avais déjà beaucoup joué avec eux. Il est grand temps d'en finir.

**« Avada Kedavra ! »**

A lui de tomber et à moi de me délecter. J'avais réussi. _J'avais __vaincu __les jumeaux __Prewett_. 


End file.
